Secrets Are Meant to be Kept
by Been Historic-xx
Summary: In a forest where each clan has a certain look, certain abilities, what is it like to be different? For young Firepaw, that is not all she must put up with, but there is also a dark prophesy focused on her, and the forest may depend on the little misfit.
1. Prologue

A loud yowl broke the silence of the night, and Foxfrost was awake instantly. He soon ducked into the nursery, to find the shimmering silver and black queen panting in her nest, a pained expression on her normally beautiful face. Her silver-gray mate trying to soothe her, gently licking her head and ears. The medicine cat quickly went to business, gently feeling her abdomen with his paws. "**Almost there, Swiftfeather, you're doing great."**He massaged gently, letting Frosttail's quiet murmurings quell the queen's nerves. The first kit came easily, a pale silver tabby like her father, and he licked her quickly, softly, but quickly, until she began breathing normally, and he nosed her to Swiftfeather. The next kit took longer, and the strain showed.

Finally, with one last push, the small she-kit came into the world, and the red-brown tabby quickly licked her clean and dry as well, before passing her off to her mother. Swiftfeather curled around her two children, Frosttail watching proudly from beside her head. The SecretClan medicine cat sighed glad the ordeal was over, but his sapphire eyes caught the second kit once more, and he froze. She looked like neither of her parents. In fact, she looked nothing like any SecretClan cat, or a cat from any of the four clans. Her pale coat was tortoiseshell, a swirling pattern of light orange and gray with three white paws, muzzle, and tail. He blinked, and shook his head. **"Your kits are heathly and look strong. I'll check up you in the morning."** Perhaps he was just tired. With a small smile to the proud new parents, he turned and made his way back to his den.

With a yawn, he settled down to sleep. And, as medicine cats often do, he dreamed.

* * *

He awoke at High-ledge, the place of Gatherings. He could feel the presence of the cats of StarClan, but he could not yet see them. His sapphire eyes flicked carefully around the clearing, and up to the shimmering length of Silverpelt. Foxfrost blinked, and the stars shifted, a small piece swirling, detaching itself from the sky, and in the next instant a slim form stood mouse-lengths from him. The she-cat's starry pelt was a dark gray, nearly black, her emerald eyes shining brightly. A smile spread across his muzzle, a purr rumbling in his throat. **"Ravenfeather."** he whispered, nuzzling her cheek gently.

She smiled as well, her purr mingling with his. Of course, medicine cats couldn't take mates, but the two of them were almost as close, and probably would have been had Foxfrost not taken that path. **"I have a message from StarClan."** she meowed quietly, taking a half-step back so as to look him in the eye. When she spoke again, her voice was not her voice, but the voice of all the clan's ancestors, and it sent a shiver down his spine.

_The omen born to darkness, the angel before the shadow,  
One must stand above the four, and bring them all together.  
A stranger among jewels must be the one to find the secret._

Silence descended between the two, and the happiness in Ravenfeather's emeralds was tempered by worry. She licked him between the ears, and then her dark form began to fade. The red-brown tabby tom blinked, and the clearing was empty. But then even the light of the stars began to fade, and soon Foxfrost awoke back in his den, in the SecretClan camp, the sun just beginning to rise. He shook his head, clearing away the drug-like effects sleep usually left. He should be getting up, he had a lot to tell Lionstar about.


	2. Chapter 1

With a surprisingly large yawn -- at least for one with so small a mouth -- young Firekit opened her eyes. In the early dawn light, her eyes shone a soft silver-gray, tinted with the reds and oranges of the sun's brilliant light. The small tortoiseshell she-kit stretched her small, pale form, fully and generously, the warming rays of the sun washing over her. She looked around curiously, her eyes bright with mischief, until she caught sight of young Shiverkit, and she stalked closer to him from behind. He sat in the sun, his silver tabby pelt glistening in the sun, as if a dusting of true silver lay over his striped coat. With a bright battle cry, the young she-kit pounced on her brother, eliciting a surprised, and somewhat muffled, squeal from him as they tumbled to the ground.

A few warriors around the camp laughed at the kit's behavior. They rolled a few more times, both struggling playfully for the top position. Then Firekit was on top, pinning her brother down, a laughing growl rumbling out of her chest. **"Get off you great lump." **Shiverkit growled, though he was unable to wipe the smile from his black muzzle. With a laugh, Firekit let him up, but before he could completely shake the dust from his shimmering pelt, she tackled him again. **"**_**Firekit!**_**"** he yowled, and this time he managed to pin her.

Firekit stuck her tongue out at him, making a face, which broke apart as her laugh broke the air. With a laugh, her brother let her up, shaking his shimmering coat, smoothing down the fur of his chest with a few licks. **"Ah, come on, Shiverkit, you don't have to look all fancy all the time." **the pale tortoiseshell taunted, batting at him playfully. Her own coat was tousled in a way that was most adorable, a thin layer of dust falling away as she gave herself a shake. Even without the dust, her coat didn't glimmer with gold or silver, such as the other cats of SecretClan, and neither did her eyes shine like precious gems. But they glowed playfully, unaware of the strange looks she would often receive from others.

Of course, young Firekit knew she was different. SecretClan was the most diverse clan, but she still didn't fit in. GhostClan's black pelts couldn't be told apart, unless you saw their eyes, and WillowClan were all brown with some shade of green eyes. RippleClan were white or gray or silver, and their eyes were blue. There were the fighters, SecretClan, the climbers, the night hunters, and the swimmers. Firekit was small and lean, not a fighter, but nothing else. She didn't care.

Shiverkit let out an annoyed growl, though he still smiled, as he returned her playful swipe. **"But I have to look good by sun-high, didn't Swiftfeather tell you?"** Her silver-gray eyes widened, and she shook her head. The silver tabby tom smiled, his crystal blue eyes dancing knowingly. **"We're going to be made apprentices!"** He seemed to forget his neatness, pouncing on her playfully once more, sending the two of them rolling back toward the nursery. The pale tortoiseshell separated from her brother, crouching excitedly.

**"Really?" **He nodded, and she let out a jubilant cry, leaping energetically into the air. She bounded past her brother, flicking him with the ginger tip of her tail. She had too much energy; they needed to play! With a somewhat startled hiss, Shiverkit turned, racing after her.

* * *

**"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, beneath the Jagged Stone for a clan meeting!" **Young Firekit was already sitting outside the nursery, excitement making her paws tingle and her whiskers twitch. Shiverkit tumbled out beside her, quickly trying to clean the fresh dusting off his silvery pelt before the other cats to gather. He shifted energetically beside her, leaning over to whisper.

**"Do you know who'll be your mentor?"**She shook her head, her silver-gray eyes scanning the clearing. Wanderlight was Dapplepaw's mentor, Murmurwind was Crisppaw's mentor, Leopardclaw was Thornpaw's mentor, and Flametear was Darkpaw's mentor. But she had no idea who Lionstar would choose for her mentor. Firekit shook her head in impatience. What was keeping the clan? Finally, the pale tabby tom seemed to decide enough of his clan mates had arrived, because he silenced the quiet whisperings, and his voice rang loud across the clearing.

**"By naming new apprentice, we show that SecretClan is growing well and strong. Firekit and Shiverkit are, today, ready to become apprentices. Firekit, from now on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. Gingerstorm, you have shown yourself a brave and courageous warrior, please pass these traits onto your new apprentice." **The SecretClan leader paused, letting the long-legged ginger she-cat make her way to young Firepaw. The small tortoiseshell met her mentor's sapphire eyes, her own silver-blue pools reflecting the rich color, as well as the green of the treetops above, and the reds and oranges of the fiery sun. She smiled excitedly, touching noses while barely restraining herself from jumping for joy. But she couldn't speak to her new mentor, seeing as Lionstar had yet to name her brother's mentor.

**"Shiverkit, from now on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Shiverpaw. Teaseheart, you have shown yourself a playful, yet extremely loyal warrior, please pass these traits onto your new apprentice." **Shiverpaw's crystal blue eyes shone, and he eagerly touched noses with the nose of the pale gray she-cat now his mentor. Now, both ceremonies completed, the clearing rang with the chanting of their new names. Firepaw's eyes danced, and she sat up straight, her chest puffed out proudly. She was an apprentice!


	3. Ranks

_A/N--If you want a little more in depth idea of how the different clans looks, see the summary on my profile page.  
Also- Gingerstorm is used with permission from Kbean :3_

**SECRETCLAN  
**_Leader-  
_**Lionstar- **Light brown tabby tom with pale stripes and a golden shine, and emerald green eyes.  
_Deputy-  
_**Wanderlight- **Dark gray tabby she-cat with a silver shine and dark ruby red eyes. _Apprentice- Dapplepaw.  
__Medicine Cat-  
_**Foxfrost- **Dark red-brown tom with a golden shine and crystal blue eyes.  
_Elders-  
_**Tempeststrike- **Extremely dark gray tom with a silver shine and amethyst eyes.  
_Warriors-  
_**Flametear- **Bright ginger tom with a golden shine and peridot-green eyes. _Apprentice- Darkpaw.  
_**Galecloud- **Dark brown tabby tom with a golden shine and garnet eyes.  
**Gingerstorm- **Ginger she-cat with a golden shine and long legs, and sapphire blue eyes. **(Ginger-colored she-cat with water-blue eyes and long legs.)** _Apprentice- Firepaw.  
_**Frosttail- **Pale silver-gray tabby tom with a silver shine and sapphire blue eyes.  
**Leopardclaw- **Slim, light brown she-cat with black spots and a golden shine, and jade green eyes. _Apprentice- Thornpaw.  
_**Murmurwind- **Pale ginger she-cat with a golden shine and amethyst eyes. _Apprentice- Crisppaw.  
_**Surpriseflash- **Soft white she-cat with a silver shine and aquamarine eyes.  
**Swiftfeather- **Silver tabby she-cat with black ears, muzzle, tail, and paws and a silver shine, and crystal blue eyes.  
**Teaseheart- **Pale gray she-cat with black paws and a silver shine, and turquoise eyes. _Apprentice- Shiverpaw.  
_**Thunderpelt- **Pale tabby tom with a golden shine and citrine-yellow eyes.  
_Apprentices-  
_**Crisppaw- **Tabby tom with a pale undercoat and dark stripes and a silver shine, and aquamarine eyes.  
**Dapplepaw- **Slim, light brown she-cat with dark brown spots and a golden shine and garnet eyes.  
**Darkpaw- **Dark ginger tom with a golden shine and amethyst eyes.  
**Firepaw- **Dilute tortoiseshell she-kit with pale silver eyes.  
**Shiverpaw- **Pale silver-gray tom with a silver shine and crystal blue eyes.  
**Thornpaw- **Dark brown tabby tom with emerald green eyes.  
_Queens-  
_**None currently.  
**_Kits-  
_**None currently.**

**WILLOWCLAN  
**_Leader-  
_**Spiderstar- **Extremely pale brown she-cat with dark green eyes.  
_Deputy-  
_**Whirlstorm- **Red-brown tom with pale green eyes.  
_Medicine Cat-  
_**Brackenberry- **Dark brown tom with deep green eyes. _Apprentice- Silentpaw.  
__Elders-  
_**Whickerfur- **Pale brown she-cat with soft green eyes.  
_Warriors-  
_**Oaklight- **Dark brown tom with sea green eyes.  
**Birchleaf- **Brown-black she-cat with silver-green eyes.  
**Jadeclaw- **Red-brown she-cat with jade green eyes.  
**Braveheart- **Soft brown tom with blue-green eyes.  
**Windwhisker- **Pale brown she-cat with yellow-green eyes. _Apprentice- Flashpaw.  
_**Vinetail- **Light brown tom with deep green eyes.  
**Richwind- **Chocolate brown she-cat with pale green eyes.  
_Apprentices-  
_**Silentpaw- **Brown-black tom with pale green eyes.  
**Flashpaw- **Red-brown tom with dark green eyes.  
_Queens-  
_**Wildsong- **Chocolate brown she-cat with golden-yellow eyes. _Mother of Luckkit.  
_**Featherleap- **Dark brown she-cat with jade green eyes. _Mother of Melodykit and Yarrowkit.  
__Kits-  
_**Melodykit- **Soft brown she-kit with jade green eyes. _Featherleap and Braveheart.  
_**Luckkit- **Chocolate brown tom with clover-green eyes. _Wildsong and Vinetail.  
_**Yarrowkit- **Pale brown tom with bright yellow-green eyes. _Featherleap and Braveheart._

**GHOSTCLAN  
**_Leader-  
_**Rubystar- **Pitch black she-cat with ruby red eyes.  
_Deputy-  
_**Toxinstorm- **Pitch black she-cat with bright violet eyes.  
_Medicine Cat-  
_**Deathberry- **Pitch black tom with dark blue eyes.  
_Elders-  
_**Skybane- **Pitch black tom with pale blue eyes.  
**Rainshiver- **Pitch black tom with silver-blue eyes.  
_Warriors-  
_**Adderbite- **Pitch black she-cat with scarlet eyes.  
**Boulderfall- **Pitch black tom with dark gray eyes.  
**Rebelwing- **Pitch black she-cat with golden-green eyes. _Apprentice- Splashpaw.  
_**Sunshimmer- **Pitch black she-cat with bright yellow eyes.  
**Ashfall- **Pitch black she-cat with pale gray eyes.  
**Moongrass- **Pitch black tom with silver-green eyes.  
**Tumblewind- **Pitch black she-cat with dark green eyes.  
**Crashtail- **Pitch black tom with fierce amber eyes.  
_Apprentices-  
_**Splashpaw- **Pitch black tom with blue-green eyes.  
_Queens-  
_**Hollythorn- **Pitch black she-cat with bright red eyes. _Mother of Vixenkit.  
_**Aspenfire- **Pitch black she-cat with dark orange eyes. _Mother of Sparkkit and Spiritkit.  
__Kits-  
_**Sparkkit- **Pitch black tom with golden-yellow eyes. _Aspenfire and Crashtail.  
_**Spiritkit- **Pitch black tom with silver-gray eyes. _Aspenfire and Crashtail.  
_**Vixenkit- **Pitch black she-cat with dark red eyes. _Hollythorn and Boulderfall._

**RIPPLECLAN  
**_Leader-  
_**Whisperstar- **Pale gray tom with soft blue eyes.  
_Deputy-  
_**Windwhisp- **White she-cat with sapphire blue eyes.  
_Medicine Cat-  
_**Juniperleaf- **Dark blue-gray she-cat with juniper blue eyes. _Apprentice- Tallpaw.  
__Elders-  
_**Silvershadow- **Dark silver-gray she-cat with pale blue eyes.  
**Shiverwing- **Pale gray tom with silver-blue eyes.  
_Warriors-  
_**Aquafeather- **White she-cat with deep blue eyes.  
**Soarheart- **Dark silver-gray she-cat with sky blue eyes. _Apprentice- Wonderpaw.  
_**Riverstone- **Dark blue-gray tom with water-blue eyes.  
**Sootstream- **Soft gray she-cat with pale blue eyes.  
**Sprinklefur- **Dark silver-gray tom with crystal blue eyes.  
**Drizzlestorm- **Dark silver-gray tom with deep blue eyes. _Apprentice- Silverpaw.  
_**Bluebell- **Very pale silver-gray she-cat with soft blue eyes.  
**Daysky- **White tom with gray-blue eyes.  
_Apprentices-  
_**Wonderpaw- **White tom with dark blue eyes.  
**Tallpaw- **White tom with an unusually long tail and soft blue-green eyes.  
**Silverpaw- **Silver-gray she-cat with navy blue eyes.  
_Queens-  
_**Twilightstrife- **Extremely dark gray she-cat with silver-blue eyes. _Expecting.  
__Kits-  
_**None currently.**


	4. Chapter 2

_A/N--Kbean- Sorry this took so long, I've been a little lazy with this story, but I made myself work on it before updating my others._

_And Frostfire or Iceheart- Thanks! The descriptions often look the same, because I have like to describe a character in detail, and then mostly say 'the pale tortoiseshell' or something like that. Like Homer's gray-eyed Athena, if that makes sense, and if that was what you were talking about._

Almost as soon as the clan meeting had been dismissed, both young Firepaw and Shiverpaw were excitedly badgering their new mentors as to what they would do first. Firepaw's voice was eager and her bright ginger tail twitched as she waited for the verdict. It was Gingerstorm, her own mentor, who spoke to them, after she and Teaseheart shared a few laughing whispers. **"For your first time out of the camp, as apprentices, we will take you along the WillowClan border, and perhaps learn a hunting crouch along the way." **With a kind, warm smile, she turned and led the way out of the camp, long legs granting her a grace that the still kitten-like body of Firepaw could only laughably copy. As they left the open clearing of SecretClan's camp, the new apprentice stared in wonder. Her ears tuned to every noise, her eyes flickering between every movement, her nose picking up every scent. At least, that's what she thought of the sensory overload. A wonderful thing, she would never deny, but after only a few tail-lengths, her head seemed to spin.

And, of course, the same thing seemed to be happening to her silver-coated, silver-dusted brother, his brilliant blue eyes wide, his paws slow as he tried to take it in. Teaseheart's soft turquoise eyes turned over her shoulder to the two of them, and she laughed, a quiet, lilting sound. **"Come, come. We'll never even reach the border if you two don't speed up." **She was a young warrior, but she seemed to be always happy serving her clan, doing everything with grace and a smile. Immediately after she spoke, Shiverpaw's eyes turned to her, and stayed there, even after she had turned her own attention back to the path. It was only for a small moment, but Firepaw could swear by StarClan that she saw something other than respect and loyalty shining in his crystal pools. But then it was gone, along with him. His unbounded energy of the young sent him leaping past their mentors. And, in another moment, the three she-cats were hot on his tail, the ease of the pace for the two older felines not missed by Firepaw's smiling eyes.

She ran quickly, coming up beside her brother in hardly any time at all, seeing as he had settled into a more steady pace once he gained his lead. Yet, even with her catching up, he didn't speed away again, but kept running. Firepaw's own mind was hardly registering the fact she had reached his side, or where she was going, or what she was doing. That was all taken over by instinct. She knew what direction the border lay in, even if she had never set more than a few paw-steps outside the camp, and so her young mind was left alone to wonder at the world speeding by. The wind they created rushed through her pelt, both flattening it to her sides and weaving through each strand of multicolored softness. She felt herself tiring, and her steps shortened, slowed, but not by much. Instead, she was watching the world, listening to the wind, feeling the hard-packed patches of soil right alongside the soft patches below her paws. Firepaw's breath came quicker, and yet she was exhilarated into nearly uncaring. Pain did not strain at her limbs, and weariness did not set in. She felt as if she were flying, and if she didn't feel the ground meet her white and pale orange paws with every step, she would have actually believed it. It was wonderful, completely and ultimately wonderful.

**"Firepaw, slow down!" **It was Gingerstorm's voice that rang a warning in her ears, and she wondered why, before the strong, pine-like scent of WillowClan swept over her. She hadn't ever smelled it before, but she could tell instantly what it was, especially considering that fact that mere seconds after it reached her, she reached the river that she had heard made up the border. Firepaw's ivory and orange paws scrambled to stop before she hit the water, claws sliding out to grip the ground instinctively, but not doing much good. She managed to somewhat catch herself, but only ended up tumbling over her own paws, and collided with what felt, as she broke the surface, like a wall of water.

She twirled, momentum carrying her in a spinning whirlwind of her own making, until her tortoiseshell crown broke through into the air. Her paws flailed and managed to keep her afloat, before a strong grip caught the scruff of her neck. It was her mentor, Gingerstorm, carrying her back to the shore. Her paws found purchase on the muddy bank of the river, and she scrambled farther away from it's lapping grasp, a shiver of cold running immediately down her spine. The golden-ginger warrior was panting, and Firepaw noticed that she was too, and she shook her head, and the rest of her body, to free it from the water the clung deep to her swirling coat. Firepaw shivered again, and felt the warmth and dryness of her brother's thick silver tabby coat against her side. For a few moments, she stared at her white forepaws and the ground between them, her head clearing before she let herself turn her gaze to her mentor and rescuer.

The slim ginger feline seemed find. A bit dripping and wet, but fine. Her sapphire eyes caught Firepaw's and the younger she-cat blinked. There was worry bright in those eyes, no concern for herself, who sat just as cold and shivering and wet as her apprentice. Firepaw dipped her head, not wanting to look into those eyes at the moment. This was a simple accident, her own fault, of course, but nothing terribly life threatening. But it still made her feel bad to see that look when it was her fault. **"Sorry Gingerstorm, I should have been paying attention." **She chanced looking back up, and saw the SecretClan warrior shake her head.

**"No, you didn't know any better. It was an accident, and we're both fine. Come on, let's finish the patrol. We'll dry off soon enough." **Firepaw nodded without saying anything, and stood to follow the older she-cats as they walked beside the river. Shiverpaw stood between her and the water, an unusual sparkle of worry in his crystal eyes as well. But, as they walked, the wind chilling her but drying her sodden coat, she realized she had liked the excitement that had taken place. It sent her body into overdrive, a life or death state, even when it wasn't quite so dangerous. Not that she'd go looking for such danger, but she couldn't deny that she felt wonderful again, much more than she had before. Her senses were taking in the world on their own now, ready to make sense of what was happening without troubling her thoughts, ready to spot the danger before she fell in head first -- hopefully not literally, again.

* * *

Later, Firepaw padded through the camp entrance, proudly carrying a plump mouse in her jaws. She carried it to the fresh kill pile and the silver and black form of her mother walked over, crystal eyes sparkling. **"You caught something on your first time out?" **Before Firepaw could meow any sort of reply, she was tackled from behind, pinned to the ground with her brother's paws on her shoulders.

**"**_**She **_**didn't catch it, Gingerstorm did." **he laughed, rolling to the side when Firepaw shoved him off. She gave a half-hearted hiss and batted a sheathed paw at him.

**"But I found it! She would've missed it without me." **Firepaw purred proudly and her brightly pelted mentor, coming up behind her, flicked her shoulder with her tail.

**"She's right." **The SecretClan warrior laughed.

**"Well, congratulations, either way." **Swiftfeather purred and gently licked each of her children between the ears. **"Now go along and get something to eat, you've had an exciting first day." **Gingerstorm nodded at that, as did Teaseheart, who had just joined them, a squirrel and two voles in her own mouth.

**"Just take that mouse to Tempeststrike, and you'll be done for today."** the pale gray warrioress ordered with a smile, and the two apprentices bounded away.


End file.
